The Light of Hope
by xXRikaXRenamonXx
Summary: Yolie is missing, and Kari gets a call from Gatomon. Somthings not right in the digital world, and only Kari and her best Friend T.K. can stop it. Rated teen for blood, and language
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Author's Note: _I haven't seen the show since 2002, so please tell me if I have something wrong_.

Pure Light, Prologue

Kari smiled, "See you later T.K." She waved to her friend then turned to leave.

"Wait!" T.K. called after her. Kari looked over her shoulder. "I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner?" He asked, then added, "Matt's cooking". She smiled at how her friend used that almost like a bribe.

"If its not too much trouble..." Kari tried to conceal the hope in her eyes.

"No its none at all." T.K. smiled, his green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. T.K. went to the door and Kari followed behind. They walked up one flight of stairs and stopped at apartment 207. T.K. knocked on the door, and a teenage boy opened the door. "Hey T.K." His gaze traveled to the intimidated girl, "Hi Kari. Come on in." Kari closed the door behind her and followed her friend to the couch. As the friends passed Matt he asked,

"Sausage casserole or lasagna?" Takeru sat on the couch and picked up the remote. "Lasagna." He replied looking at Kari.

" Anything's fine."

Kari and T.K. watched Seinfeild for a bit then T.K. started to flip through the channels. "... Disappeared without a trace." An anchorwoman was saying. "Wait! Go back." Kari said, catching a glance of a picture of Yolie behind the newsperson. He flipped through the channels until the women with brown hair appeared on the screen.

"She is 5'7 has purple hair and wear glasses. If anyone sees teenage Yolie please phone CNN news at-" T.K. turned the T.V. off, a look of concern for a fellow digidestined.

"Matt? Yolie's missing"


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

_Author's note: Sorry about the short beginning, this chapter will be twice as long :D_

Chapter I

"Matt, Yolie's missing."

Matt stopped what he was doing and picked up the phone and dialed Yolie's number. It rang several times then a boy answered the phone. "Hey Ken," there was a pause, "No I haven't seen her, I was…" Ken cut the teenager off. "Yah, T.K. and Kari were watching the news." Pause, "Okay then meet you at the park? Okay bye." Matt hung up the phone and turned to the friends.

"What'd he say?" T.K. asked, looking up at his big brother. He had traces of worry and concern for Yolie in his tanned face. Kari also turned in her seat on the couch too look at the blonde.

"Ken is arranging a search party and told us to meet him at the town park." Matt explained as he went to the door and slipped his skater shoes on. Kari got up and put her jacket and shoes on as well with T.K. following after her. They went down the stairs without a word spoken and the silence continued until the trio had reached the park and saw Ken, Takato, and Mimi.

"Where is everybody else?" Kari asked quietly. She gazed at the blue sky and the white fluffy clouds. It was warm but she shivered.

"Tai had soccer, Sora and Izzy are on a date, and every one else is either gone to a relative's house or is in summer school." Ken said hastily, "Okay, T.K., and Kari go search around Yolie's house. Mimi, Matt go look at the school. Takato and I will search by the mall." Ken instantly turned in the direction of the mall with Takato following slightly behind. Matt shrugged then walked with Mimi towards school. Kari and T.K. were left alone. "Well I guess we should go" T.K. suggested, while turning to walk down the street that was empty.

The two friends walked in silence only broken when one of the two called out for their purple-haired friend. "She's not here." Kari said after they had searched for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a thirty or so minutes. "Yah, your right," T.K. admitted, "I'm gonna go home, you can stay for the dinner if you want to."

"No, I think I'll just go home too." Kari and T.K. turned their separate ways and walked home.

Kari entered her family's apartment. "Kari want a Spinach Smoothie?" Her mother asked almost immediately after the brown-haired teen closed the door.

"No thank you mom." She said "I'm just gonna go to sleep"

"But its 5 o'clock!" Her mother protested. But when Kari just went to her room she just sighed," I'll never understand that girl."

Kari flopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes. Two seconds after She did this there was a beeping noise. Kari rolled over and looked at the D-3 that sat on her desk. Puzzled, Kari got up and went to the desk. She peered at the electronic device as it clicked on and a hologram of a glove-wearing cat. Gatomon.

"Kari, the Digital World needs your help."


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, except for Soundromon.**

_Author's Note: Yay second chapter:) (well third if you count the prologue)_

Chapter II

"Kari, the Digital World needs your help…."

The hologram of Gatomon collapsed. Kari gripped the D3 tears running down her face as she saw the bruises and numerous cuts on the cat digimon's body.

"Gatomon, What happened?" She asked quietly between sobs. The Digimon staggered to her paws, "Kari… there's no time…. you must get TK, in digi-world" Gatomon said, each breath pained her. The cat fell to the dirt and said in a faint whisper, "No….time"

The hologram flickered then disappeared.

"Gatomon," Kari whispered, the tears that run down her cheeks hurt like acid. She picked up a pink cordless phone and dialed TK's number. One ring. Two rings. Three rings, "Hello?" A voice on the other end of the line asked.

"TK," Kari said, new tears forming in her eyes "Something's wrong in the Digital World. Gatomon said there's no time, you have to come with me to the digital world NOW." She hung up, her worry for Gatomon growing still. She grabbed her D3 then booted up the computer her brother uses mostly. The few minutes that it took to boot up felt like ages to her.

"Kari? Who was that on the phone?" Tai asked opening the door; he turned the light on and Kari winced at the sudden brightness. "What's wrong?" Kari saw that he had switched into 'Protective Brother Mode' Right now's not the time Tai She thought.

"I'm going to the digital world, see ya bye!" She said hastily turning to the computer screen and raised her D3. "She was suddenly sucked into the computer without even setting coordinates.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hello?" T.K. asked.

"TK, something's wrong in the Digital World." Kari said obliviously upset. "Gatomon said there's no time, you have to come with me to the digital world NOW." Kari hung up.

TK stood there for a few seconds letting the information sink in. He then picked up his D3 and went into Matt's room; "Matt, I need to use your computer" The younger bother told his older brother. Matt looked up and muttered a 'sure, whatever' then let his head sink back into his pillow. TK was holding his D3 and was about to set coordinates but was also sucked into the digital world. Matt looked up and was about to ask what TK wanted the computer for. But seeing that his brother wasn't there anymore he went back to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Kari woke up on the ground; "Huh?" she uttered unintelligibly. The girl picked her self up off the dirt floor. Looking around Kari could see that she was in the middle of a forest. A blur suddenly crossed in front of Kari then a voice cried; "What are you doing in MY part of the forest?" The blur stopped in front of her, it was gray and was oddle narrow 'Must be for more aerodynamicey' Kari thought.

"Sonic Blast" It called out in an ear hurting voice.

There was a wave of something rushing at her. Kari threw herself to the ground and shielded herself behind a rock. The rock shattered, hitting Kari with bits of sharp stone.

"What do you want?" Kari cried, the stones had hit her and pierced skin. The pain was intensifying until it felt like each sliver stone was a diamond. More tears began to form in her eyes when Kari found that she couldn't move, therefore couldn't dodge the next attack. 'Crap'

"Sound Bl…"

"Lightning Paw!" There was a blur of motion and the digimon fell to the ground, quickly turning to data. Gatomon fell to the dirt. Kari ran to her friendthen picked up the glove-wearing cat .

"Are you okay Gatomon?" The effort of running to her friend's aid hurt every inch of Kari's body. "Gatomon,"

The cat didn't move. "Gatomon!"


	4. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon; if I did they would still show it in Canada

Author's Note: Thanx kathlaida-princess, and distanys of light n hope for reviewing! And translation note:

Takeru and TK are the same peoples, Takeru is his Japanese name.

Chapter III

New tears began to flow from Kari's eyes. "No…" She whispered, her face was washed over with disbelief. Kari cradled the white cat in her arms, "Don't die on me Gatomon," Kari cried, her tears washed over the cat's fur. "You can't leave me now, not after…everything" But Kari knew that it was too late. Gatomon was gone. The girl wiped her eyes and laid her partner and friend on the ground. "No," Kari repeated, she looked back down at her partner. Her tears had washed over the numerous cuts and bruises. As Kari watched in amazement as the wounds began to dissipate and soon they were no longer visible.

Gatomon's eyes flickered open. "Kari?" She asked weakly, then as her energy was restored from Kari's tears she asked more energetically; "Kari?"

"Gatomon!" The digital cat's partner cried in happiness and disbelief. Kari reached down and hugged her friend; this action caused shooting pains to go up and down her body. She winced then lay down, it hurt less this way. Gatomon realized all the puncture wounds the rocks had created.

"Kari hold still" Gatomon instructed then began pulling out the slivers of stone. She went up and down Kari's body making sure there were no more bits of rock because Gatomon knew that the pieces of stone would make it harder to heal.

"Gatomon, My head feels funny." Her eyes fluttered closed, "I'm going to go for a while, bye Gatomon" Kari gave a weak smile and her head hit the ground. Gatomon knew she should be crying, yet, no tears came.

"Kari?" She asked, "Please, wake up Kari!" Gatomon shook her partner, but then lay her down. The cat digimon shook her head, "No," She twitched her tail. "No, no, no, no…" Gatomon licked Kari's cheek. "No!" She cried. Kari's eyes snapped open.

"It's Yolei" Kari whispered she lifted her head from dirt, fighting the wave of pain that suddenly washed over her. "I know where she is…"

TK lay in the dirt and groaned. "Your awake!" Patamon cried joyfully. "I thought you'd never wake up." The little flying digimon smiled at the 12 year-old-boy. TK sat up and looked around; he was sitting beneath a large tree in what seamed like

a forest. "Lightning Paw!" came a faint voice. Patamon flapped his wings and took to the air.

"Gatomon's somewhere around here" TK said hopefully

(A/N: Sorry this chappie is short. I'm suffering from a small case of writers' block, so read this and hopfully in a week I'll have the next chapter up)


End file.
